


I Didn't Get Paid Enough For This (Or Did I?)

by Tiffsyyy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Cliffhanger, M/M, Nipple Piercing, Smut, hey so i spent an unreasonable long time on this fic, i swear there's a part 2, physician x young master, post war 1940s victorian vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: Dr kwon going to give Young Master Jihoon a prostate check up(because there has been a plague of the prostate that affects young men in their 20s)





	I Didn't Get Paid Enough For This (Or Did I?)

Sometimes, he hated his job. But it pays well. 

Kwon soonyoung, a physician, stood in front of a big mansion– castle like almost– and felt himself sigh. This was his last stop for the day. Another examination of the newly found organ for males named the prostate. Unfortunately, recently, there has been a plague that surrounds this organ that causes young men in their twenties to fall sick and die so house to house prostate examination was in high demand, especially by the upper class. 

Now, although that brought in a lot of cash for soonyoung, it was also a little unpleasant to have to insert your finger into another male's anus– which was essentially where the prostate was located. 

He reached up to ring the doorbell of the Lee Residence. His patient was the young master of the rich couple that lived there– Lee Jihoon, he believed was his name. Soonyoung wasn't particularly good with names. 

The gate opened with a thunderous creak. He stepped into the compound, and walked straight to the front door. Without even knocking, the door opened. The butler led him in and sat him in a study room.

"Master will be here in a few" the butler said, then left.

Soonyoung sat there. The silence was loud, ringing in his ears. 

The Master of the house came in with a big smile. Soonyoung sprang from his seat, as if it suddenly had spikes and shook Master Lee's outstretched hand.

"Mr Kwon, I have heard great things about you" he said with the typical old-man-like voice. 

"Like wise, Mr Lee"

"I hope you'll check my son thoroughly today. " The old man said. Then in whisper, " he's a bit reluctant but it's nothing more than a coax away"

Which was a polite way of saying 'today will take more than an hour but I sure as hell won't pay you more'

Regardless, it's still his job. "Don't worry, sir. I'm quite an expert in coaxing"

" Nice to hear that, son. Ryungkwan, please show Mr Kwon here to the young master's bedroom. "

" Yes, sir. Mr Kwon, this way please"

Soonyoung followed the butler down a long hallway to the room directly at the end. 

"Ryungkwan, if the young master sleeps here, where does Mr Lee sleep?"

" Oh, Master and Mistress loves peace and quiet so they chose the attic, which has been modified, of course. The master bedroom was given to Young Master instead."

" How lucky" soonyoung murmured. The butler let out a soft chuckle.

" Young Master Jihoon is their only child, so of course Master and Mistress loves him a lot. Anyways, you'll find Young Master through this door, Mr Kwon"

" Thank you,uh..."

" Ryungkwan. And no problem"

Soonyoung took a deep calming breath and opened the door. Inside was quiet, empty. 

A boy sat at the small study table.

"He- hello? Mr Lee, right?" 

The boy didn't respond but he made eye contact with with soonyoung. A cold shudder ran down his back

"I'm here to do your prostate exam" soonyoung said in almost a squeak. "If you'd cooperate, I'll do it as quick as possible for the comfort and time of us both"

" I don't want to do it" Jihoon said. It was the first for soonyoung to hear his voice and certainly, the higher tone it gave didn't fit the snobbish, cold look the young master wore.

Soonyoung tried to be stern, yet gentle. "It won't hurt... And I'll be quick"

Jihoon frowned, an obvious are you sure? displayed in his unnerved eyes "I don't trust you"

  
  


Fair enough, I wouldn't trust me either but here we are, thoughts soonyoung. "I'll do anything if you let me do the check up. Like I said, it'll be quick I'll–"

" Have sex with me"

" ... what?"

Jihoon chined up, looking slightly cocky and snobbish but cute and pouty at the same time(bit funny too). "You heard me. I'll do your stupid check up if you pleasure me later"

Soonyoung heart beat rapidly. Pleasure? Sex? A creeping heat crawled up his neck

"What? Too hard? Otherwise, I won't do the check up"

A job's a job. But he didn't get paid enough for this.

Or did he?

"Deal" he said. " I'll get my gloves"

He turned around, but not before he saw the shock stricken look on the young master's face. However, as soon as he got his gloves and oil, he heard a handcuff noise. He whipped his head back around to see a sight... So scandalous. The young master, now naked in the south, had somehow handcuffed himself to the bed. The keys were God knows where.

"I'm ready for your stupid check up" the boy said. He paused. " And whatever that comes after"

Although taken aback, soonyoung slowly moved to the bed. One hand gloved, he poured some oil into his two fingers and spread the bum before him. Then, slowly he inserted his fingers into the tight ring if muscles

"Relax.." he whispered into Jihoon's ears. Jihoon took a deep breath and his muscles relaxed

Now, this part of the job was usually very professional, a mutual understanding between patient and physician that awkwardness was not an option. However, today's... Different set up with his patient kneeling, ass up, hands tied; it gave a weird aftertaste. The situation itself was an aftertaste

He should have agreed to be a baker instead.

He prodded around anyways, finding the prostate almost immediately, and felt for unusualities. To be sure, he also rubbed it a little. No sooner than he had begun, he finished

"See? That was quick. No fuss" he said promptly. Then, he regretted looking at the other male's face.

Said young master was flushed red and panting. Eyes flew south to see a fully hard cock.

"Jerk me.. off please"

"Young master"

"Don't call me that. Call me, ngh, anything but that" 

  
  


" Jihoon. Are you sure?"

" Ye-yes"

" Okay."

Soonyoung, despite reluctant, took off his glove and wrapped a hand around Jihoon's dick and slowly rubbed it.

"Did.. you know.. that the prostate... is pleasurable?" Jihoon giggled. "Ngh...Faster... "

Soonyoung nodded but he didn't go any faster. Instead, he started teasing the tip, rubbing between the slit that was collecting pre-cum. 

"Kwon..." Jihoon panted "Kwon- ah- please"

Jihoon moaning like that made soonyoung's core melt, as did his restrain. He let go of Jihoon's dick and took off his tie and wrapped it around Jihoon's eyes. 

With his predatorial instincts flipped on, he quickly shagged off his pants. He was half hard. Now, as he slowly teased Jihoon's dick, he also prodded at his hole. Jihoon squirmed but he already digged his own grave; he couldn't move nor reach down to speed things up.

"If... You spend too long... Father is gonna suspect"

Hearing that, soonyoung oiled up his dick, while still pumping Jihoon and a moment later, felt nothing but warmth around his manhood

In front of him, Jihoon was moaning, trying to keep himself down. The back of Jihoon's shirt was soaked in sweat and soonyoung could just make out the fine lines of muscles forming. Jihoon was small but he was built. 

When Jihoon finally relaxed and stopped clenching around soonyoung, he gripped onto his hips and bucked in him, getting a particularly loud moan out of him. 

  
  


"The servants might hear" soonyoung whispered into Jihoon's ears. Nibbles on the earlobes

"F-finish me off, Kwon" 

"Mm"

Soonyoung sped up a little, re-angling himself to hit the prostate everytime. Shudders broke Jihoon's small stature, his mouth in a forever opened state. 

A few minutes later, both came, one after another. Jihoon was panting against his arm, body twitching from pleasure. Soonyoung slowly slide himself out of Jihoon, cum trailing out of the shorter boy

"Mr Lee..." Soonyoung whispered. "Where's the keys..."

"My nipples" Jihoon replied, still panting

" Huh? " 

"it's hanging there... The keys"

Soonyoung slipped his hand up Jihoon's shirt in disbelief. However, that disbelief was washed away when he felt the cold metals of keys clinging onto taught nubs

The words he wanted to say was stuck at the back of his throat as he released the key from the hook that was bound to the nipple. He released Jihoon from the shackles with no words spoken. They dressed in silence

"I'm sorry" soonyoung whispered. Jihoon just looked at soonyoung, lust and reassurance clouding his eyes.

"I asked you to do it"

"Is there a chance I can make it up to you?"

" I'm not sure. When can we meet again? "

_ In thunder, lightning or in rain?  _ , Soonyoung thought. He rummaged his suitcase for a pen and paper and wrote down his address.

"My address"

"Mm" Jihoon took the paper. "You have to go now? "

Soonyoung looked down with guilt. " Yeah"

" The last day of the month" Jihoon said

" Huh? "

" I'll go to your place then. And... and tell Father I was difficult. So he won't be suspicious"

Soonyoung just nodded. He packed his things and headed to the door.

"Are we friends with benefits now?"

That made soonyoung stop. He thought over it. "If you say so, Young Master. I shall only serve you"

" Good to hear"

He left the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.... not my best work but you know. i try. haven't written smut in ages so this took some adjusting but hey i'm  
finally done 😬
> 
> part 2 soon✨


End file.
